Flight of the Phoenix
by I own the Python's cheese shop
Summary: HPLOTR crossover. Set preSorcerer's Stone, postWar of the Ring. No flames! OCs. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Or the actual movie Flight of the Phoenix. Set just before Sorcerer's Stone; i.e, Harry's about 10 and not at Hogwarts yet.

**Note I**: My sister has informed me that there are plenty of people on FanFiction who don't approve of self-insertion. If you are one of them, I suggest that you just don't read the rest of this fic. No flames please, as this is my first "real" fic. I do have one posted under my sister's account though (Varietygirl9143), called The Secret Life of Argus Filch.

**List of Characters **(because otherwise it would just be confusing)** in order of appearance**:

Faramir: everyone's favorite Steward of Gondor.

Aragorn: everyone's favorite King.

Legolas: my sister's favorite elf.

Gimli: a dwarf.

Anna Browning: 4th year Gryffindor, and my sister in reality… even though our last name isn't Browning.

Oliver Wood: 4th year Gryffindor, Anna's boyfriend (and object of affection in real life).

Mark Browning: 2nd year Ravenclaw, Anna's younger brother, and really our neighbor.

Peter Perkins: 3rd year Hufflepuff, based on me, sorry for the alliteration.

John Perkins: 3rd year Hufflepuff, Peter's twin, our other neighbor.

Mary Bates: 4th year Gryffindor, Anna's friend

Heather Collins: 4th year Gryffindor, Anna's friend

Bethany Bates: 2nd year Gryffindor, Mary's sister, Anna's friend

Betsy Schneider: 4th year Gryffindor, Anna's friend

Riley St. John: 4th year Ravenclaw, Peter and John's friend

----------------

"_My liege," the young man with a cloak over his armor began. "Your friends have come and they wish to see you. They say they have important news, but they refuse to tell it to anyone but you. They demand to see you, my lord Aragorn."_

_The man called Aragorn laughed. "Yes, well, they're usually like that, Faramir. But thank you all the same."_

_Faramir smiled, bowed, and turned around to shout orders to the surrounding soldiers._

_Aragorn looked around the camp as he walked towards the royal tent—his tent. As he walked by, soldiers stopped what they were doing and saluted him. All the soldiers were wearing the same steel armor with a white tree crowned with seven stars emblazoned on the chest plate._

_He smiled broadly as he saw his two best friends as he pushed aside the tent flaps and entered the tent. _

_Legolas was standing not far from the entrance looking around the tent. Gimli was sprawled in Aragorn's chair, smoking._

_They were both smiling as much as Aragorn was. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Legolas was running at him, his eyes wide._

"_Aragorn," he shouted, "Get down!"_

_But it was rather obvious that whatever was coming was coming fast because Legolas threw himself at Aragorn, bringing him to the ground just as two arrows went whizzing past their heads. In a matter of seconds Legolas had direct a double arrow shot and Aragorn and Gimli were on their feet, weapons in hand. Suddenly Aragorn lifted up his sword and with a mighty cry brought it down hard on something._

Then Anna woke up.

She always woke at this point, with the sword coming straight towards what would've been her head, had she actually been there.

She sighed as she put her glasses on and looked out the window. This was the fifth time in two weeks that she'd had this dream. Only it was more like a vision.

Once she was fully dressed and ready to go, she left the Gryffindor 4th year girl's dormitory and went out he common room door to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She smiled as she saw Oliver Wood, also a 4th year, waiting for her with a seat saved for her.

-------------------

"You're sure this is going to work?" Mark, Anna's younger brother, asked.

"It's never failed us before," Peter said.

"And never will," John, Peter's twin added.

"Basically what we do is we carry this piece of parchment along with us and say the password and it will record any and all conversations the person in question has. The only catch is you have to be close to whoever you're spying on at all times. Otherwise it won't work properly. We've tried enchanting many things to record the conversations, because, of course, it would just be a pain to have the parchment doing it." Peter said.

"We've tried pocket change, hair accessories, even robe," John said.

"And there was this fun one once when we enchanted the house patch on this guy's robe," Peter commented.

"Nice," Mark said. "Oh, quick! Here she comes!"

"G'morning, Anna," Oliver said politely (always a gentleman).

"Morning, Oliver!" Anna replied cheerfully.

"Ugh, 'g'morning Anna,' 'morning Oliver'," Mark imitated. "Makes me sick."

------------

(5 minutes later)

"So anyway, you know there's a Quidditch match on Saturday? Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me afterwards," Oliver asked.

"Oh, Oliver! I'd love to!" Anna replied, giving him a quick hug.

-----------

"GOOD GRIEF! Another date? This is the fourth time this month!" Mark half-shouted.

Peter looked stunned. He turned to John. "Good gracious, man, they've already reached stage 4: obsession!"

"We have to act now!" John said, shocked.

"As of this moment, the situation is code: PINK! Move out, men!" Peter ordered John and Mark.

"Back to the empty classroom, quick!" John said. "We need a plan of action."

------------

"'Bye Oliver," Anna said. "See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"'Bye Anna," Oliver said and kissed her lightly.

Mark turned around in the doorway of the classroom just in time to see this.

"That little sicko," he muttered. "And with my _sister_ too!"

------------

"All right, now I don't know about you guys, but I am personally leaning towards plan A7."

"What's plan A7, Peter?" Mark asked as John started nodding knowingly.

"The one where we follow them, record it, and possibly even enchant whatever they're drinking, or at least what he's drinking, so that they either go unconscious or kind of get drunk and _then_ go unconscious," Peter responded. "So disorganized."

John snorted. "Says the guy who's room at home is--"

"Silencio!" Peter interrupted, waving his wand John. "Much better. Anyway, they're going to the Quidditch game before the date. Which means that it could end at any time. Remember: Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, so you won't be much help Mark—you're playing. When the game is done, you'll just have to get off the field, change out of your robes and meet us at Hogsmede. And don't forget to bring your wands. Oh, and wear a cloak with a hood."

"Ok," Mark said, as John mouthed the same thing.

--------------------------------

Now review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to Guard of Gondor, Varietygirl9143, and FanFicFanatick for reviewing. Keep on reading, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I wish I did, but who doesn't?**

_**Chapter Two**_

That night Anna had the vision thing again. Only, this time it went on.

_Aragorn kept on swinging his sword around and about half a second later a black arrow bounced off of his sword and fell to the ground. He quickly inspected it and said, "Goblins!"_

_Legolas fired two more arrows and pulled Aragorn back. _

"_Aragorn!" he said. "We have news of certain goblin movements. We also have the last part."_

_At that Legolas gave Aragorn a package that he had been carrying. Aragorn moved farther back from the battle and opened the package. Inside was a gold ring with an emerald on it._

"_Excellent," Aragorn said. "Now all we have to do is hope that luck is on our side and that with the combined power of these four rings together, we will be able to defeat these goblins once and for all."_

Anna started and woke up. She was breathing hard. She looked outside and groaned. It wasn't even dawn yet. She had to calm herself down and go back to sleep. Finally she had some water and some chocolate startedto fall asleep again while thinking happily about Saturday.

------------------------------

The next morning when Anna came down to breakfast, Oliver was at Quidditch practice, so she went to sit by her friends Mary, Bethany, Heather and Betsy.

"Hi, Anna," they said, practically in unison.

"How's it going?" Bethany asked.

"Oh, skip to the _important _stuff Anna! How's it going with Oliver?" Betsy demanded as Bethany rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Bethany. And things with Oliver are going great, Betsy!" Anna responded. "He and I have another date after the Quidditch match on Saturday!"

"Awesome!" Heather said. "Sounds like you two are going steady."

"Another date?" Bethany thought. "Holy cow, they're like, obsessed with each other!"

"C'mon, Anna, tell us the details already!" Betsy said in a tone of urgency.

"Geez, Bets, let me eat a little!" Anna replied as she loaded her plate with generous helpings of biscuits with butter and jams and jellies, ham, eggs, cheese, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and diced potatoes and peppers.

Mary choked, coughed a few times, and said, "A little, Anna? You've got enough there to feed all of Gryffindor!"

"What, Mary?" Anna responded. "Don't tell me you've never woken up hungry."

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Mary? That's a light meal!" Betsy added.

Once everybody was finished eating, Bethany suggested that they all go and walk by the lake, since they all had some time before their first classes of the day. This was greeted by a chorus of "yeah" s and "OK" s from the girls. John, Mark, and Peter all watched as the girls started to run towards the doors that they all knew led outside. Mark hurried over to John and Peter at the Hufflepuff table.

"C'mon, guys," Mark said. "Let's follow 'em!"

"Sorry, no can do. We've gotta be somewhere else," John said.

"Yeah, we promised a bunch of Slytherins that we'd make them margaritas and martinis today. You can follow them if you like, though," Peter added.

"Yeah," John said. "Have fun! But, do remember not to get too close."

"Sounds good. Thanks, guys. Bye," Mark said.

Peter and John watched as Mark walked away after the girls. Peter turned to John and said, "Now, let's go make some drinks!"

"Yeah, man! We gonna par-ty!" John said. "I'll go get the tequila and olives; you meet me by the Slytherin common room. Let's go!"

------------------------------

Later on that day after classes, Mark met up with John and Peter. After they had greeted each other Mark asked, "So how'd it go with the Slytherins?"

"Oh, fine," Peter replied. "Not only did we get some much needed cash, but best of all, we borrowed somebody's muggle parent's camera and took incriminating pictures of them while they were drunk, so we get even more money from them because of blackmail!"

"Speaking of said Slytherins, where are they now?" Mark asked as Peter and John started chanting, "Black-mail! Black-mail!"

"Oh, they're all unconscious and packed into a broom closet just outside the entrance to their common room," John responded calmly.

"Sorry I asked," said Mark.

"Oh, how'd it go with the girls?" Peter said. "Wait a second, that didn't sound right…."

"Pretty good," Mark said. "Not really much of anything on Anna that we didn't already know, but I got some pretty nice stuff on her friends."

"Like what? John asked.

"Like crushes, etc. I don't suppose that you'd like to hear about their makeup and their hair?"

"No thanks. But…_crushes?_ That means more blackmail!" Peter said as John started up the chant again.

------------------------------

"So, Anna, why exactly did you call us down here at 2 a.m.?" Heather asked as Betsy yawned.

Anna looked at her friends gathered around her. "Because I have to tell you something that I want no one else to hear," Anna said.

"Hence the time," Mary said as she, too, yawned.

"Lately I've been having these dreams," Anna started. She then continued to tell them all about the visions.

"Whoa," Bethany said. "That is _very_ weird."

"Yeah, it is. Now can we please all go back to bed?" Betsy said.

"Not quite yet, Betsy," Heather said. "Anna, I just want to let you know that I've seen your brother hanging out with John and Peter Perkins. The date crashers."

"Ohhhhhhh, when I get my hands on those three…." Betsy started but was interrupted by Anna.

"Wait, Betsy. We don't know if it's true. But if it is, which is seemingly very likely, round one is all mine."

The next morning, John and Peter and Mark opened up the parchment and said, "Uh-oh."

------------------------------

**Again, thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Special thanks to Guard of Gondor and Varietygirl9143 for basically beta-ing. ;D**

**Like I said before, please review.**


End file.
